Secret Frostcover Grounds
<- Previous Dungeon: Gate of Delirium - - Next Dungeon: Valley of Disaster -> : Wine : Fragrant x2 (8 Fine Lumber, 8 Refined Steel, 8 Rubstone, 8 Anthracite) When the timer runs out, the character is transported to City of the Lost. The giant door with the blue glowing haze over it leads to the Dragon's End village on the plateau. On a plateau East of Broken Bridge Village, or roughly east of Lost City. Compared with the previous dungeon, which was treacherous because of exploding monsters and quite large packs of monsters and short monsters hidden behind things, this is treacherous because of Wandering. Patrols are everywhere, and move fast and are coded to appear when the squad is compromised. On top of that, two of the three bosses patrol. Fushma is one of the bosses inside, Fugma one of the three bosses outside. Same Hexocelot form; easy to confuse. Usually completed after you've reached level 51, or you won't have collected all of the quests required inside. Because of this, some people incorrectly call this one FB51, but in fact, since all FB's end in 9 and you can receive the tabs at level 49, it's correct to refer to this as FB49. NPC will give you 2 tablets, but there are 3 bosses to kill. After tabbing on and killing the 2nd boss, the player whose FB is being completed must teleport back out of the dungeon to turn in a quest and receive the last tablet. It's advisable for a higher level player to either make sure all mobs have been killed up to that point, or escort the player back to the rest of the squad. This FB has some random walking mobs ("walkers") who may cause a problem for the lower level player unless all mobs have been killed. * Fushma - Hexocelot Lieutenant. Fushma passes to the South of his CTD pillar; towards the East and then South; overlapping Rankar's route, and to the West and then South, towards but not near Wyvern * Rankar - Ferocious Ironskin . Rankar wanders to the and of his CTD pillar; towards and overlapping Fushma's route in the middle of his own. * Myriadtail Wyvern. All three are also the Bounty Hunter I and BH II targets for levels 60-69, and for BH III, Wyvern is replaced by the Valley of Disaster Metal spider boss Zimo. After killing the 3rd boss, the player whose FB is being completed will get a popup for a 4th boss, the Fallen Warmonk. There is no tablet for this boss, but it should be killed while there to complete the quest. If a player must return to kill the Warmonk later, then at least Myriadtail Wyvern, and possibly all three bosses, must be killed to make the Warmonk spawn. * Earthbound Stamen is dropped here, and given in reward for boss kill quests, as well as being given as reward for the Goshiki Quest Chain See also * Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Fu Ben Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Dungeon Bosses